1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical disk drive, and more particularly to a slot-in optical disk drive.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an optical disk drive mainly uses an access mechanism to permit insertion and ejection of a disk. When the disk is required to use, the access mechanism may load the disk to a main body of the optical disk drive, and when the disk is required to withdraw or be replaced, the access mechanism may withdraw the disk. Referring to FIG. 9, typically, a conventional slot-in optical disk drive includes a holding mechanism 91, a main body 92, a sliding module 93, two clamp sheets 94 located above the sliding module 93, and a magnetic unit 95 disposed between the sliding module 93 and the clamp sheets 94. The disk can be carried to the main body 92 in the holding mechanism 91 by the sliding module 93 cooperative with the magnetic unit 95 to clamp the disk. However, in this magnetic manner of clamping the disk, the disk is clamped by a magnetic force, and if the disk is required to withdraw, it is necessary that another force is used to resist the magnetic force. That would consume a relatively high power. Consequently, a motor with the high power is needed, and thus a relatively high electric energy would be consumed. In addition, a magnet in the magnetic unit 95 is needed and the motor with the high power is needed to resist the magnetic force, so equipment investment and cost of the above slot-in optical disk drive would be relatively high.